


Как отличить ценосвободовцев от других людей и нелюдей

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Маленькая фандомная шутка ;)





	

Ценосвободовцы не скочут! Те, что живут на верхних этажах: боятся, что старые деревянные балки не выдержат и провалятся в подвал. В подвале хранится картошка и Подпольщики. Вот Подпольщики скочут, да, когда обнаружат в полу люк: надеются взломать его и выбраться из Дома. Ценосвободовцы с верхних этажей зовут себя Последователями Кукловода. Встречая Подпольщика на кухне у холодильника, Последователь подкрадывается и кричит в самое ухо:  
\- А вы всё скочете?!!!  
Подпольщик от неожиданности роняет на пол свиную рульку, пирог и апельсины, Последователь хватает их и пускается наутёк.  
\- Кукловодыш! - бурчит Подпольщик и зарывается глубже в холодильник.

Любимое занятие ценосвободовцев: выяснять, кто у кого спёр газ. Ну, в смысле, gass, бензин. И ещё эфир. И спирт. И зажигалки.  
Нет, не затем, зачем вы подумали - бензин и зажигалки нужны, чтоб разжечь костёр во внутреннем дворе, эфир нужен хирургу, а спирт... Да, спирт нужен затем, зачем вы и подумали. И хирургу.

Ценосвободовцы никогда не говорят о кризисе продовольствия: примета плохая.

Ценосвободовцы никогда не обижают рыжих женщин. Во избежание кризиса продовольствия.  
(Кто не понял, но интересуется: продукты запертым в доме подвозит сам маниак, а на кухне всем заведует рыжая женщина)

Ценосвободовцы не верят в призраков. Они вместе с ними нюхают эфир, а потом выясняют: кто же из них кому мерещится?

И, самое главное: ЦЕНОСВОБОДОВЦЫ НЕ АПЛОДИРУЮТ!


End file.
